Her Man's Best Friend
by ThatBrownEyedIrishGirl
Summary: Set before Season 5. Densi-related oneshot. Kensi finds herself with the most unlikely of shoulders to lean on whilst Deeks is missing.


**Her Man's Best Friend**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**So, I had this laying about in a notebook for a couple of months, and since I have a case of Writer's Block for my other two stories, I decided to post this.**

**Set before they find Deeks and Sam. AU-ish, I suppose.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Gone.<p>

He was gone.

Her partner. Her best friend. The only person she truly trusted was gone.

_Missing_; and she had no idea where to find him.

Kensi Blye took a deep breath as she heard the lock click open. She slid the key out, gripping the cool metal in her hands as she slowly pushed the front door open, an unwelcome knot in her throat.

It was late. Hetty had told her to go home. To rest. How could she?

Kensi's stomach twisted painfully as she finally took a step inside.

A small smile flitted across her face as she looked around. Everything was how Deeks liked it; an organised mess.

_And he teases me for my apartment._

Kensi stepped over towards the fireplace, where an array of pictures stood. One of Deeks and his mother, taken at what looked like his high school graduation. One of him at his college graduation, his first day as an undercover cop, pictures of him with the team, etc.

Kensi paused as she approached one of the last pictures on the mantlepiece. She recognised it instantly, her hand hesitating in the air before she plucked the photo frame up and cradled it.

The picture had been taken a while prior to that night, back when their partnership was easy. Back before things got heavy and complicated between them.

In it, Deeks sat on a bar stool, smiling down at her. She, with a few good drinks in her, had tiredly rested her head on his shoulder towards the end of the night. She remembered how she hadn't even noticed her head moving until it touched his body. She recalled how his arm had slipped around her waist, his fingers splaying out on her back, gently brushing the sliver skin that had been exposed by her movement. With the alcohol turning her brain to mush, the feeling his touch gave her made her smile, tilting her head up so she could look at him.

Eric had captured the moment on camera. Deeks had teased that he was going to frame it, to prove that underneath all the eye-rolls and glares, she really did like him. And she had laughed, because it was true. She really did.

Kensi sighed heavily and brushed her thumb over Deeks's face before placing it back where she found it.

God, she wished he was here right now, with her. Teasing her, flirting with her, and giving her that smile that she found was becoming infectious.

There was a sharp tingling behind her nose, and she sniffled. She refused to cry. The last time she cried over a guy had been when Jack had left, and since then, she had swore never to do it again. She itched to be back at OPs, working the case with the rest of the team. Helping.

Kensi sat down on the couch, closing her eyes as she put her head in her hands. A tear slipped from her eye, and rolled down her cheek. So much for that rule.

_Rules are made to be broken, sweetheart_

Despite her tears, his voice in her mind made her smile somewhat. Along with the small laugh came more tears, and she shivered against the flood of emotions that washed over her, unable to keep the yawn from bubbling over.

It was during her emotional outburst that she realised just how tired she was. Kicking off her boots, Kensi eyed up the couch before self-consciously standing. She reminded herself that she was alone in the apartment, and padded towards the bedroom.

Standing in front of his closed door, she heard a scratching and remembered.

"Hi, Monty..." She whispered, bending down to scratch the dog behind the ears. The dog's tail wagged happily before he scooted passed her and disappeared, looking for his owner.

"Sorry, bud. It's just me." Kensi mumbled, shuffling into the bedroom. One of his hoodies rested on the corner of his bed, and Kensi reached for it, shivering softly. She pulled it over her head, inhaling his comforting scent and marking the collar with her tears. She felt a pang of guilt, making her lower lip quiver. God, she was a mess.

She lifted back the covers and slid underneath, curling up in a ball and drawing the blanket around her body, needing to be close to him in some way.

Kensi stared straight ahead, taking a few deep breaths before she closed them, willing sleep to come. The sooner it did, the sooner she could go back to work and bring her partner home.

Her eyes opened again when the bed dipped. Kensi smiled tearfully. Monty whined, panting above her as his head tilted to one side, almost as though he was asking where his owner was.

Kensi reached up and brushed her hand through his hair,"Daddy doesn't let you on the bed."

Monty whined, tapping at her arm. Kensi lifted her arm, and Monty snuggled down beside her, sighing contentedly as she wound her arm around him, and hugged herself to him.

Monty let out another whine, softer than the last, and almost sad.

"I know." Kensi whispered, stroking his head,"I miss him too."

Monty huddled closer to his owner's partner, attempting to console her as another tear leaked out of the corner of her eye.

Kensi let out a shuddering breath, shutting her eyes against the onslaught of fresh tears. She bent her head towards the dog, taking comfort in her current protector's presence, and finally, she fell asleep.

Monty still remained by her side when she woke up the next morning, right up until they found Deeks, and he had someone else who needed him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. Let me know what you all think.<strong>

**- Megan**


End file.
